Cheating?
by GSR-CSI-FAN
Summary: Is grissom cheating or has sara misunderstood? This is my first story, so i'm sorry if it's not that good. I only wanted to try. Reviews are appreciated. CHAPTER 7 IS UP! I'm soo sorry this is late !
1. Chapter 1

**Cheating?**

It was a slow night at the Las Vegas Crime lab and Sara was getting frustrated with nothing to do, that was until the team walked in all looking as bored as she was. Greg went to make his oh so famous blue Hawaiian coffee, Catherine and Warrick sat on the couch talking about how Lindsey was doing in school and Nick joined Sara at the table.

"Hey Sara, you ok?" Nick asked

"NO! I'm soo bored" Sara said in frustration. Catherine and Warrick, by this time had stopped what they were doing and listening to their colleagues conversation.

"Well I can help you with that..."Greg said suggestively as he came and sat next to her wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara leaned in close to his ear..."In your dreams Greggo" Sara said seductively

"Tell me something I don't know" Greg smirked, which made everyone burst out laughing, all except Sara who looked completely shocked at his openness, her face was getting redder by the second,

As the laughing started to die down, Grissom chose that moment to walk in,

"Alright everyone we just had one case called in..." Grissom told the group,

Everyone's eyes shot up in hopes of being the lucky one.

"Okay stop looking at me like that... Sara grab your kit our body awaits" Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"Finally!" Sara whispered. Nick smirked

"You two kids behave yourself now" nick said as the rest of the team started laughing again.

"Nick I swear I'm gonna beat your ass one day" Sara said while giving him her famous sidle glare.

"Ohhhh……"the team said in harmony

Both Grissom and Sara chose to ignore it and walked out of the brake room to head to their crime scene.

---------------------

With their kits in hand they left the crime lab and headed to Grissom's Denali,

"You ok?" Grissom asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" giving him a side smirk

"You seem tense" Grissom replied

"Nah, I'm great…thanks for asking" Sara said kindly

Grissom opened the passenger door open for her, when she was in he hopped in the drivers seat.

"You know what?" Sara asked after a few minutes of silence

"What honey?" Grissom said still concentrating on the road,

"I love you" Smiling her sidle smile

"I love you to babe" Taking a glance sideways to catch a look at what he likes to call 'His' smile. Sara Put her hand on his knee and he entwined his hand with hers continuing driving.

No more words were said after that; they sat in silence just enjoying being with each other.

-----------------------------------------

They arrived at the crime scene 20 minutes later to find Sofia waiting for them, "Hey, Neighbour called it in saying she called smell something..off,as she put it" Sofia informed the pair,

Mainly looking at Grissom, much to Sara Dismay she just rolled her eyes knowing Sofia could never get 'Her' man.

"Thanks, Where's the body ?" Grissom asked Sofia wanting to get straight to business.

"In the Study, near the kitchen" she told him.

Walking through the house, noticing nothing was out of place, but the smell of iron was evident. They walked into the study to find blood every where; the walls, floor, desk, windows...

"What does this room say to you?" Grissom asked looking around the room

"it tells me I'm gonna be booking in overtime" Sara said half jokily, half serious, Grissom Just looked at her.

Please Review.

GSR-CSI-FAN xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheating?**

2 and a half hours later…

Grissom and Sara were in the layout lab with all their evidence they collected in front of them, Sara was checking the victims clothes for the third time.

"Griss…we've checked all of this evidence over three times, there's no trace on anything" Sara said frustrated that they had nothing to go on.

"you're right, Well the husband said he was away on a business trip and only come back when his neighbour phoned him and told him what happened and from the autopsy report our Vic was raped, but there was no trace of semen." Grissom informed.

"Ok, I guess that counts the spouse our, Well Either this guy just happened to have a condom or he has damn good control over…." Sara was about to continue, but Sofia strutted in and interrupted her…

"Hey Gil, found anything yet ?" Sofia asked keeping her voice low

_Gil ? since when does anyone call him Gil but me? _Sara thought.

"Uhh… No, this guy is good and hiding the evidence" Grissom said while looking at the evidence.

"Oh, That's not good, Well why don't me and you go back to the crime scene and see if you missed anything" Sofia said purposely forgetting Sara, so she could have alone time with Grissom. This didn't go unnoticed by Sara, and gave her a glare of both anger and jealously.

Grissom, being Grissom didn't notice this and replied

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea…Uh Sara why don't you stay here and wait to see if anything new comes up, I'll go back to see if we missed anything"

Sara was extremely pissed at this point, but was hiding it very well.

When Sofia heard his answer a huge smile spread across her face, but disappeared thinking he would find out the real reason she asked.

"Fine, I'll phone you if I hear anything"

"I won't be long, maybe about half an hour or so"

"Alright" Sara said with a fake smile

"Lets go then" Sofia said trying to rush him out of the lab.

------------------------------------------------

Sara checked the break room clock, _he must be back by now it's been 45minutes, I think I'll go and see if he's back and found anything from the crime scene._

Sara looked in all the lab's and even asked some of the lab rats and they all hadn't seen him, she checked the layout room and still no sign of him.

_He said he'd be back by now, I'll just check his office._

Walking back through the lab to Grissom's office, she noticed the door was closed and the blinds were shut. Thinking nothing of it she walked in just as Sofia's lips were landing on his. She never in a million years thought he would cheat on her, knowing how long it took him to admit he's feelings for her, but she was so wrong. The lone tear dropped down her cheek, as she closed the door quietly and rushed to her car.

_Now I know why he was so keen to go to the crime scene with sofia. _

[10 minutes before

Grissom entered his office with Sofia not long behind him, he didn't notice her close his door or shut the blinds as it was always dark in his office.

"There was absolutely nothing at the crime scene; no condom, no semen" Grissom stated

"Are you ok? You seem agitated?" Sofia asked

"Damn right I'm agitated, there's a murderer on the loose and the Vic's family hasn't got justice" Grissom said with a bit of anger in his voice

"Yeah I know" Sofia replied moving closer to him

Grissom could feel a migraine coming on and Sofia could see this and went behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Hmmm… that feels really good" Grissom told her

"Something I learned ages ago" Sofia said

Sofia moved round so she was in front of him, she started to massage his temples and his eyes were closed as she continued her massage, she thought this was her chance, with his eyes were still closed and it was just him.

As she dipped her head to make kissing him possible, she heard the door open and when she didn't see him move she knew he didn't hear it, she some how knew it was Sara but carried on with her journey to his lips, her lips were touching his when she heard the door close again and his eyes shoot open and push her back.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked shocked that Sofia had just done what she did

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't want it as much as I did" Sofia replied.

"No, I didn't I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, I just thought we both wanted this" Sofia said motioning from her to him.

"Well you thought wrong! God I hope no one saw" Grissom said the last bit to himself more than her, he really meant 'God I hope Sara didn't come in'.

Little did he know she is on her way home with a broken heart.

----------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think

GSR-CSI-FAN xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheating?**

Grissom walked into the break room looking for Sara, but was disappointed when he only saw Greg making some coffee.

"Hey Greg, have you seen Sara anywhere?" Grissom asked a bit worried

"Yeah she left about forty-five minutes ago" Greg answered

"Why would she do that, she knows we're in the middle of our case and shift hasn't even finished yet" Grissom was confused

"I don't know, but she did seem upset though" Greg replied

"Oh okay, well I'll be in my office if she comes back tell her where I am"

_Upset? Oh god…She saw us! I thought I heard the door shut! Oh my god, what am I going to do, I can't go right over there she's hurting and probably wants to be left alone, but I will try ringing her._

He flipped his phone out and pressed speed dial 1.

_Hi this is Sara, I'm not able to take your call right now, please leave a message after the tone._

_BEEP_

"Sara this is Grissom, when you get this message please ring me back, I love you"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sara was sitting in her apartment watching television and drinking a bottle of beer, she'd been sitting here ever since she saw him with HER.

By this time Gil has left tons of messages on both her mobile and home phone, saying he knows why she's upset but it wasn't what it looked like, but she blanked them all out and just continued 'watching' the TV. She thought he had finally given up, and then she heard the phone ringing again, knowing it would be him, she let the answering machine get it. This time she listened to it, "Sara I know you thinking the worst of me right now and sitting on your couch listening to me"

_Oh my god, the sound of his voice is one of…. Hurt._ Sara thought to herself, then the other part of her started thinking _oh please he's hurt?!? He's the one cheating!_

He interrupted her thoughts "Sara I'm not giving up on us, it wasn't what it looked like… I promise!"

_You said that once before but you still broke my heart._

Sara could feel the tears start to come down her cheeks, but quickly brushed them away.

"Sara I know your home because I'm in the parking lot and I can see your car and the lights turned on in your apartment….. You can ignore my calls all you want but like I said I'm not giving up on us..."

Just as he was about to continue the beep went of and cut him off,

"God damn it!" Gil cursed from his car.

Sara was crying so hard into her pillow now, she was starting to loose oxygen, as she pulled her pillow away from her face there was a knock at her door, she went and looked through the peek hole seeing a very determined Gil Grissom on the other side.

"Sara I know your on the other side of this door, I can see your shadow under the door!"

She slowly backed away because she couldn't stand being so close to him.

"Sara…Listen to me, it wasn't what it looked like, she came on to me, I swear! You've got to believe me!…….. Sara please open the door your neighbours will start to get suspicious and hear us" Gil begged,

"Like I give a crap!"

"Sara…… please"

"No…I can't"

"Why not? Are you okay?" Grissom was worried she was hurt

"I know if I take one look at you I'll brake down and forgive you"

"And that's not a good thing?" Grissom questioned

"No! because you broke my heart!"

"Sara…" was all Grissom managed to choke out knowing he broke her heart once again.

She looked through the peek hole to see he was on the verge of crying.

_What and him kissing her didn't make you cry? _ Sara thought

Gil was ready to start begging again, when he heard the door slowly open…..

Thank you for reading this story, I thought no one was going to like it!

Please Review!

Many thanks

GSR-CSI-FAN xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to keep you waiting my internet connection went the other night so I couldn't upload this chapter…

I hope you enjoy reading it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cheating?**

_Gil was ready to start begging again, when he heard the door slowly open….._

_--- _

Gil went with his heart and not his mind and didn't miss a beat, he pushed the door open and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss, that was until Sara pulled back and closed the door, she walked straight past him and headed to the kitchen to get another bottle of beer, not bothering to ask him if he wanted anything, she just sat back down on the couch again, all the while ignoring Gil. The whole time Grissom's eyes were on her like a hawk, after five minutes of silence, Grissom couldn't stand it any more and decided this needed to be put to an end!

"You wanna know something……." Not waiting for her answer he continued. "You mean the world to me and I love you soo much… but as for Sofia…. Well Sofia means nothing to me!" Sara scoffed and took a swig of her beer, Gil looked around the room seeing all the bottles in the trash can and the coffee table, he reacted.

"So this is what it has come to…..Drinking" He said while holding up a bottle from the table.

"It would seem so…do YOU want to know something… I only drink when I'm hurting." Sara said while looking him straight in the eye.

"Sara you've got to believe me when I say she came on to me!"

"Well, from where I was standing it looked like you wasn't objecting to it"

"She took me by surprise"

"Oh and you couldn't just push her away and say you had a girlfriend?"

"If you'd have stayed longer…"

Grissom was going to continue until Sara cut in.

"And do what? Watch you enjoy kissing another woman?"

"I was going to say…If you'd stayed longer you would have seen me get over the shock when I realised what she was doing and pushed her away!"

"Don't talk shit Gil it doesn't become you!" Sara shouted

"I'm not Sara it's the truth!" Grissom shouted back

Sara looked away from him

"You don't believe me do you?" Gil questioned

"What do you expect me to believe?!? I came into you office looking for you since I didn't see you come in, but instead I see you lip looking with another woman, SOFIA, which I would like to add is younger than me!" Sara was getting pissed now.

"Sara NO…That wasn't…."

"Get out, you obviously don't want me. So go to Sofia and be with her!"

"Sara that's not true and you know it!"

"Do I? well that's what I'm getting"

Sara's eyes shot up as if a light bulb went off in her head

"Oh my god, all those phone calls, leaving me at home while you 'popped out' quickly….You where going to see HER" She didn't even want to say her name anymore.

"Sara STOP this! It's madness! I want YOU and only YOU"

"Well… you've got a funny way of showing it" she wasn't shouting anymore so Grissom took that as a good sign.

"Well…. I was hoping to do this under better circumstances, but here it goes"

"What are you talking about? Do what…" Sara Stopped talking immediately as she saw him go down on one knee, he hand went straight to her mouth.

"Sara, You're the love of my life, my soul mate and I have never had these feelings about any other woman, but the moment I saw you in that lecture hall with your ponytail and sparkling brown eyes eager to work, I knew I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you Sara Elizabeth Sidle make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" Gil looked into her eyes the whole time with nothing but love and truth in them.

Sara couldn't believe what was happening, one minute she wanted to kill him for what he did and the next she wanted to take him then and there, she was confused.

"Gil… I can't just forget what happened, you really hurt me…"

"Sara I know, but please believe me if I could turn back time I would change what happened in my office"

Sara saw that look in his eyes; the one that would…No couldn't lie.

_Oh my god, what have I done he was telling the truth the whole time and here I was thinking he wanted to leave me. Oh my god he's still waiting for an answer. _Sara thought

"Gil, what have I done? I know you would never hurt me intentionally, how could I even think you love Sofia…I'm so so Sorry!" She pulled him up off the floor and into a kiss

She whispered in his ear "I'd be honoured to marry you Gil Grissom!"

Gil pulled back to look in her eyes again, a huge smile crept on his face when he realised she said yes. He pulled her into another kiss, but this time more passionate but that soon changed to a kiss of hunger and Grissom started pushing Sara towards their bedroom…

_TBC_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey,

Thank you for reading and for those who wrote reviews!! I really appreciate it!

Please Please Review !

GSR-CSI-FAN xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheating?**

After their night in bed together, Sara couldn't sleep with all the things running through her head. _I can't believe I'm getting married, even if I never thought it would happen...it seems so serial! _Sara thought while trying hard to suppress a huge smile, but soon failed.

_But…what about Sofia? Does he love her? If he didn't why did he kiss her?_ Sara was confused, which is so unlike her, Sara's thoughts were interrupted by a loud grunt coming from the man next to her.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about._ Sara thought to herself, as she scooted closer to him so she could feel his skin against hers again and she spooned herself against him. She moved so she could get comfortable and his body immediately reacted to her movements and boy did she know how much he reacted. He woke up when she started moving again.

"If you carry that on we'll never get out of bed" Gil said trying hard to keep his manly hood under control.

"Maybe that was my intention" Sara said in a matter of fact tone

"Why Miss Sidle, are you trying to seduce me…again?" Gil questioned

"Been there done that" Sara quipped, he smirked

"Well as much as I would want to stay in bed, we have to go to work" said Gil

Sara started to moan and Grissom captured her lips to silence her

"And when we get home we'll pick up from where we left off last night" Gil promised

Sara naked form jumped out of bed as fast as she could and strutted to the bathroom, knowing it would have an effect on him, to start getting ready for work.

"Honey?" Sara called from the bathroom

"….Y...y…Yes dear" Gil said

Sara smiled at the power she had over his body

"Isn't Sofia working tonight?" Sara asked

"uhh….Yeah why?" Gil really didn't want to get into this conversation again

"No reason"

Once they where both washed and dressed, they headed to the lab in their separate cars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia knew he would be arriving to work soon since he was always here and hour early, he was the she started to come to work early. She had decided that she wanted Gil Grissom and she was going to get him no matter what it takes!

_First I want to get rid of any competition I might have…hmm…. Well there's Sara who has been obsessed with him for years and his girlfriend. I'll start with Sara! But how hmm…. _Sofia Started to plan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil arrived at work first, knowing Sara always went to the diner before coming into work.

"Hello Judy, do I have any messages or mail" Grissom politely addressed the receptionist

"Good evening Mr.Grissom, No sir you don't" Judy replied

"Ok thank you" Grissom waved her goodbye and walked straight to his office saying hello to all the Lab techs he passed on the way, but he didn't notice Sofia watching his every move from when he entered the building.

His door was closed, but the lights where on, as he was deciding who he was going to pare up for tonight's assignments. Sofia slipped in the door and closed the door behind her, Grissom eyes shot up when he heard the door close.

"Sofia, I really don't think you should be in here" Grissom warned

"No, I just come in to apologise for my actions the other night" Sofia apologised

"Oh right, well don't let it happen again. You got that?"

"Loud and clear" Sofia answered

"Now if you don't mind" Gil said motioning to the door

"Oh no, not at all, Bye Grissom and thanks" Sofia said then she slipped out of the door. Looking at her watch and smiled _Sara should be here soon._

At that moment Sara walked through the lab's front entrance and headed straight for the break room to meet the guys, who were waiting for their assignments.

"Hey everyone!" Sara said to all her friends

A mixture of 'Hey' and 'Hey girl' came from the people in the room.

Everyone looked up to see Grissom enter the room

"Good evening everyone, only two cases tonight, Catherine and Nick you have a homicide in Henderson Brass will meet you there"

"Great, I'm driving!" Catherine said

"Whatever, bye guys" Nick said to the group

"Bye!" Catherine yelled over her shoulder

"Warrick and Greg you have a B&E on the strip, Sara we'll be finishing our case"

"Oh Great" Sara muttered

"I'll be in my office when your ready Sara" Grissom left the break room and headed to his office

"Bye guys have fun" Sara said also leaving the break room, as she stepped out into the hallway she could see Grissom talking to Sofia and Sofia had a smile on her face, she saw Sara and smiled, then said something to Grissom and left. He went into his office and sat down as Sara came through the door "What was that about?" Sara asked

"What?" Grissom looked up at her confused

"You and her, talking, She was smiling"

"We were talking about the case Sara don't worry"

"Yeah you right"

About two hours later they still hadn't found anything new,

"There's nothing here Griss, I think this is one case we're not going to solve" Sara said feeling defeated.

"I guess your right, but I hate it when the families don't get justice" Gil said in the same tone as Sara

"Yeah so do I…Gil do you mind if I take a quick bathroom break?"

"No why would I mind"

"Thanks!"

Sara entered the bathroom and suddenly heard someone crying

"Hello, are you okay in there?" Sara asked concerned

The door opened to reveal none other than Sofia.

"Ye…Yeah… I think so"

"Why were you crying?" Sara asked wondering who made her upset

"I… umm….I'm…..I'm pregnant!" Sofia finally said

Sara was stunned she wasn't expecting that!

"Well… umm…Do you know who the.." Sara didn't need to continue Because Sofia answered

"I think its Grissom's"……

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia Pregnant? And it's Grissoms? I know oh so original, but I like that story line.

Please Review !!

GSR-CSI-FAN


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry this is really late, I had a writers block, m mind went blank, sorry the chapter is kind of short. **

**But if anyone has any ideas, I'd appreciate it!!**

**GSR-CSI-FAN xxxxx**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"_I think its Grissom's"……._

"WHAT?!?" Sara was ready to ask as many questions but soon realised no one knew she was Grissom girlfriend.

"I…I mean What do you mean you think?"

"We were an item for some time and you know what happens when your with someone that you really love, it was the heat of the moment" Sofia Replied knowing this was really getting to Sara.

Sara was stunned that she was telling her this _He wouldn't…. Couldn't do this to me, could he?_

Sara was starting to feel awkward, but finally asked "Does he know?"

"N...Yes, he was excited!" Sofia lied

"Oh okay… well I gotta go get on with my case" Sara hurried out the door as fast as her legs would take her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was looking for Sara because she was taking a long time and thought something was wrong, as he was walking towards the bathrooms he saw her speed walking out of the bathroom and out the lab, as he was about to go after her he saw Sofia coming out with a huge smile on her face.

_Oh no, Not again! _Grissom thought

"Oh, hey Griss" Sofia called out to him

"What did you do or say to Sara" He asked not saying hello

"…..Nothing, why?"

"Don't worry" Grissom said rushing out if the lab in search for Sara

Walking out the front door of the lab and into the car park, he saw her vehicle right next to his, but no sign of Sara in it.

Hearing muffled cries behind him, he turned and walked to the side of the lab, seeing Sara crying her eyes out, broke Grissom's heart.

He walked over to her body and lightly touched her shoulder, Sara could always tell his touch and pulled away quickly,

"Sara honey what's wrong?"

"I believed you! You said you loved me and only me and I believed you!" Sara raised her voice a bit.

"Honey, please your scaring me, tell me what's wrong?" Grissom was worried; he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"I knew this was too good to be true" Sara sighed

"What was?"

"This…Us" She motioned between them

Before he could speak she spoke up "I knew you liked blonde and I thought I was young enough but evidently not"

"Blonde? Honey what are you talking about?" Gil asked when it suddenly hit him "What did Sofia say to you?"

"You already know…So good luck and congratulations, have a good life" Sara said and started to walk away to her car.

While Grissom was taking in all this information and trying to figure out what she was talking about, she was nearly at her car door, he called out to her. "Sara! Wait!" and he started running towards her car, but she was already in it. She started the engine, when she heard someone banging on the window.

"Sara! What are you talking about? Congratulations for what?"

"The baby Grissom, I hope you have a great life with her and the baby, I just can't watch you living a great life with her, knowing we could have had that, Goodbye Grissom"

"Sara, what do you mean, what baby? Where are you going? You can't leave me, I won't let you!" Grissom was shouting through the window.

"You don't have a choice, you have a family now" Sara saw him lean off her car and took the advantage to speed away. Grissom tried to go after her car but she was too fast and he watched her car disappear in the heap of traffic.

_She's leaving me, I can't let this happen, what was she talking about…a baby? Where'd that come from? I need to know who she's talking about._

Grissom rushed to his car, but didn't notice that Sofia had watched the whole thing with a smile on her face.

_This is great! She's leaving! My plan is really working, Now for his girlfriend._

But Sofia decided that could wait she wanted to see how well she'd done at convincing Sara, so she decided to follow them…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, it's not very good but I did try!

D

GSR-CSI-FAN xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheating?**

Sofia's Car 

While Sofia was following them, she started to think about what she should do next and who Grissom's Girlfriend is.

_Could it be Terri Miller or even Lady Heather, both sluts unlike me._

_I'll just have to wait and see._

Grissom's Car 

Grissom was going over the nights events.

_Baby? Her? Sara's leaving me? Why does she keep thinking I'm cheating on her? God I hope I get to her in time to explain._

Sara's Apartment 

By this time Sara had tears streaming down her face while she was sitting on her bed looking at the open but empty suitcase.

_We were meant to have children together; he wasn't supposed to start a family with her or anyone. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I believed him. I'm not going to stay here and let him break my heart any more, I'm leaving for good! _

Sara was determined to get him off her mind but failed, she still had the tears and the moment Sofia told her about the baby kept running through her head as she started packing her clothes into her suitcase, she was nearly finished when she heard a loud banging on the door. She didn't bother opening the door she already knew who it was and she didn't want to hear his excuses, she was closing up her suitcase when she heard him shout through the front door "Sara don't ignore me! I know your in there I can hear you moving around" Sara stopped her movements of putting her suitcase in the hallway, "Sara, honey please open the door your neighbours are starting to get suspicious"

Before Sara thought about what she was doing she shouted back "Fuck off then Gil!" once the words were out she soon covered her mouth.

"No I'm not leaving until you listen to me"

"Go on then I'm listening…" Sara said sarcastically

"Sara you know what I mean, I want to be looking at you while I talk to you" Grissom Said

"There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you and stay"

"Sara please….Please open this door" she heard the pain in his voice and was starting to feel bad for the way she was treating him the least she could do was listen.

Tears were coming to her eyes again,

_why is he doing this to me_ Sara thought, while this was happening Sofia had parked her car and was hiding behind a corner watching and listening to her plan going smoothly, that was until she saw Sara opening her door.

Grissom had his back to the door when he felt the door crack open

"Sara…."

"Come in" was all she said

"Sara listen…" She cut him off by asking him if he wanted anything from the kitchen, being civil, "no no no, all I want is for you to listen to me"

"With her back to him she replied "I'm listening",

"Sara look at me please" Grissom begged

as soon as she turned around she burst into tears, and he was in front of her instantly trying to hug her but she pushed him away and walker over to the other side of the room, "don't…just…. Don't okay" Sara said

"Sara listen I can only imagine what is going through your head at the moment, but what ever you've heard, it's not true okay? There's no baby or other women it's just you and only you, I would never do that to you, I love you too much and I never even dreamed about having children, but after the first time I saw you I realised I want that, I want all of it; a baby, a dog and even a white picket fence and I only want all that with _you_ and no one else" after hearing his speech Sara's tears only came down her face harder,

"I'm so sorry Gil, I love you too, I'm sorry I hurt you I was so hurt about what I heard that I didn't even think about anything else or even think to ask you about it" Sara clung onto him as if he was her life line.

After seeing Grissom Head into Sara's apartment Sofia took her spot outside Sara's door with her ear right against the door so she could hear the conversation, after she heard Grissom's speech she was fuming,

_So she's the little whore Gil's been banging! well this is going to be easier than I thought since Sara is Gil's girlfriend, now all I have to worry about is one woman, but I guess I could use lady heather and Grissom's friendship against him! Gil and Sara May be happy for now, you just wait Sara!_ Sofia thought to herself as she walked to her car, she jumped in and drove home to plan what she could do next…

TBC…

I'm soooooooooooo sorry this is late and I'm also sorry if it's rubbish, but I was so confused as to what I wanted to happen, again I'm sorry it took me so long I will try to be quicker next time.

Please R&R lots of love

GSR-CSI-FAN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Note To Readers

A/N: OMG sorry to everyone that read my story 'Cheating

**A/N: OMG sorry to everyone that read my story 'Cheating?' my Laptop overheated the other day and it won't work anymore and EVERYTHING was on there; the new cheating chapters and my new story I was working on and got quite far with, I'm going to get someone to get it off the back up drive but it may take a while because the man that does it takes his time! ****I'm soooooooo sorry! ****But as soon as I get everything back I'll update ASAP I promise!!**


End file.
